Hell Cat Robin
by daitenshi wings
Summary: It is the war between heroes and villains. Normal people have joined one of the two sides and some haven't. The leader of the villains have been doing something that the heroes want to find out and stop. When they Try to send in a small group to get info on the enemy, they find something that would change the fate of the war. In the process of going to a new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from Teen Titans in any way.**

**Chapter 1**

There where explosion going off everywhere in the building. Alarms where going crazy, shouting that there where the intruders and which sector was damaged or being broken into. A small door open to one of the many labs. "Lab 5 has been breached on floor B3." Said a computer like voice of a woman over the speaker.

Two figures ran into the room and quickly closed the door behind them. They were both out of breathe and leaned on the wall next to the door.

"I think this is the lab that we needed to find." One of them said.

"It better be or I'm going to kill him!" said the other.

"Yeah right, good luck with that one. Now start looking for what we came for quick!" Said the first one.

"right!"

They both started looking on both sides of the small lab room. Going through computer files, file cabinets, and lab reports that where around the room.

"I got all the files on what they been doing here. What about you, find anything?" The first person asked as they went to join the other, who was busy at a computer.

"Loads! Looks like there doing something big. I'm trying to crake the safety code around in right now to learn more." The second one said tipping at the keyboard like crazy. "Got it!"

"Good boy. What's on the file?"

"Hey! Who are you calling boy? I'm older then you!"

"You sure don't act it."

The second one rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer. "What the? All that's in here is a question?"

"What does it say?" the first boy asked.

"'Do you wish to open?' "

"Well type in 'Yes'."

He did and a small door open in the wall behind them. They both turned and their eyes widened. Hidden behind a fake wall a small little testing area. Computers lined all the walls and slowly turned on. But what was in the center of the little room. Inside a croytube was a boy, no older then them. Maybe fifteen or sixteen at best.

He had night black hair at was short and spicy in the back. There was a mask covering his nose and mouth so he could breathe. He had bandages around his eyes, wrist, and ankles. He was wearing a one-piece suit that was white. He had curled in to himself, but what really got the two boys was that, this unknown boy didn't have normal ears! No the nameless boy had black "CAT EARS" and a "TAIL"!

"What have they done….?" Was all the first boy could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Teen Titan or Slade and Robin. I wish I did!**

**Chapter 2**

"What have they done…..?"

The two boys didn't understand what they were looking at but they know it was wrong. The second boy ran to the main computer in the little room and started tipping like a mad man.

"What are you doing?" The first boy asked.

"Look, I'm not a hero but I know this is wrong. I'm hacking into the computer to get all its data and send it to my computers back home. See if you can open that tub thing and get the kid out of there."

The first boy nodded, even though his partner couldn't see it, and started to work at the tub controls.

It took them both around five minutes to get their new task finished. Since the second boy was older and a bit stronger, he carried the boy. The first boy had his weapon ready if they ran into trouble. They already had an escape route planed, but with their new package it was going to be harder. Sure enough, a few feet from their way out, they ran into trouble.

"Will looky here, a little hero and a thief. Today most be my lucky day."

"Or maybe it's ours." The thief said as showed the guard the unconscious boy in his arm.

"Where did you find him!" Asked the man, looking more serious.

"Oooo, looks like we found something really important to you guys." Said the thief with a big smile on his face.

"The boy is coming with use and far from you and your boss." The hero said and shot his weapon.

It push the man out of their way and stuck him to a wall. Both thief and hero, with the boy in hand, ran out as fast as they could.

At their base, they had put the unknown boy in their bed so he had a place to rest. They were in the computer room looking at the files that were in the hidden room when they hear something fall.

"Looks like he's up," said the thief getting up from his seat.

"Let's go say hello then," the hero said as he fallowed the thief.

As they entered their bedroom they found their little cat-boy trying to stand up on his legs, but they didn't seem to want to work right now.

"Hey take it easy kid. You need to wait in tell your body has a chants to wake up."

The boys head shot up to where the voice came from. "Who there?!" He asked, sounding ready to fight.

"Where friends. You can trust us. My name is Speedy and this idiot is Red X. What's your name?"

The boy ears twitched a bit before he answer. "My name is Robin."

**A/N: There you have it chapter 2. Took me awhile to get it tipped out but I finally got it done. Things are going to start to heat up soon, and if you wondering why Red X is here it's because I just love the guy! XD Slade won't be coming up just yet though, sorry. Oh and did any of you guess that it was Speedy and Red X in the first chapter? Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you want to see in the next chapter. Please review! I want to read what you have to say! In tell next time. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story I'm writing.**

**Chapter 3**

**(A month later)**

Robin looked up to the starry sky, were a bright half moon sat. He was wearing normal clothes and even though it was night time, he was wearing sunglass that hid his eyes from all sides. He stood on the edge of the roof on top of one the highs buildings in the small city.

A tier slid down his face as he looked up at the moon. It had been a whole mouth since Speedy and Red X saved him from that hidden testing lad. They save him and took him in like he was an old friend that had been missing for years. They helped him gather his strength up and gave him a room to stay in. Red X had his master, a thief named Cat Women, teach him how to fight. She also helped him with mastering his new body and cat-like flexibility. Her boyfriend, a hero named Batman, and Speedy's Master, another hero named Green Arrow, also taught him how to fight but not as dirty like Cat Women showed him.

They also showed him how to keep an eye and ear open for the smallest thing when fighting or looking for something. "Never let your guard down when your fighting," Batman had told him. Robin liked Batman. He remind him of his father who would always tell him to never give up if he put his mind to it.

Another tier fell as he thought of his father. If what Speedy and X had told him was right, the people who had done this to him had killed his parents and taken him when he was still young. Today was the day they were killed and shed his tiers for them.

He liked his new family but he felt like something was still missing. He read some of the file Red X had took from the lad about him. He was made to be the perfect servant. To never betray his master and do anything he asks. Robin felt sick to his stomach when he read this. The good thing was that for someone to be his master, they had to beat him in a fight. And no one was able to do that, yet.

There was a down side to Robin's new body and that was his eyes. They had become very sensitive to sunlight. He could stand artificial light but sunlight made his eyes born. The bandages he had around his eyes when he first woke up kept his eyes safe the sun, so he kept them.

Batman had made the sunglass he was wearing now specially made for him so he could go outside and have people look at him weird for have bandages over his eyes. He kept his tail and ears hidden when he went out for that reason as will. The other thing was that if his eyes weren't protected by something, he would fight the first person he saw. He might have killed someone by now if he didn't have Speedy and X, how were his targets most of the time.

He smiled again as he thought of the two boys. They treated his like a little brother and teased him a lot like how big brothers would. Robin was happy with them and would so anything to keep safe.

Robin was lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear it when someone came up behind him in tell it was to late.

"Well looky here. Someone is out way past their bedtime." A deep voice, which sent a shiver down Robin's spine, said.

Robin spone around and jumped down off the ledge so he wouldn't fall off. "Who there?" Robin asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Someone who's come to bring you home." The dark beep voice said.

"Take me home? What are you talking about? Show yourself!" Robin said his ears moving under the hood of his sweatshirt. His eyes looking at every shadow, glade that his sunglass had night vision belt into them.

The voice seemed to be moving around him. He kept close to the edge of the roof so he could have a getaway. He had one of Batman's grappling hocks he took the last time the man visited in sweatshirt pocket.

"Someone wants you back little Robin. Someone very important and powerful."

"Who? And how do you know my name?" Robin asked slowly reaching for the grappling hock.

A man stepped out of the shadows in front of Robin as id the shadows where a part of the man. The man was wearing a mask that covered his face and was half black and half orange. There was only one eye hole in the mask. The man was wearing a lot of silver and black. His armor glinted in the moon's light. His hands where behind his back, his head tilted to the side a bit.

"I know your name little Robin because the one who wants you back told me. He hired me to bring you back to him by any means."

Robin was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "And who is your employer?" He asked.

" I believe his name was Brother Blood."

Robin's blood went cold and his eyes widen behind his sunglass.

'No, not him.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin knew who Brother Blood was from what Speedy and Red X told him. Even one of the files had said that Blood did what he did to Robin because he wanted the prefect weapon that would only he controlled. He was also one of leaders for the Villains.

Robin's tail had turned poofy under his shirt. His claws started to sharpen as he took a step closer to the edge of the building. He grabbed the grappling-hook, ready to pull it out any second.

"I'm not going back there or to him." Robin hissed.

"You have no chose in that. Your going back whether you like it or not, otherwise I don't get paid." The man took a step forward.

Robin turned to jump but the man was faster and grabbed the back of Robin's sweatshirt, throwing the boy across the other side of the roof. Robin spun and landed on his feet with hardly a sound. Gritting his teeth he wasted no time as he charged at the man. Throwing a punch at the man's gut, he glared at him. He had to get away from this man and get back home fast. Robin's attack was blocked and his wrist was grabbed.

Growling, he jumped straight up and swung his leg to kick the man's head. This time the attack met its target. Robin relaxed his arm and pulled it free of the man's grip. He quickly moved around the man as soon as his feet hit the ground. Once again he tried to jump off the roof to get away, but like before the stopped him. The man kicked Robin around the stomach sending him flying once more.

Who is this man? Usually when he kicked someone in the head, they went out like a light. Once again Robin landed perfectly on his feet, but this time his hood slept off. His ears were pulled back in anger. His tail slid out and flicked back and forth in frustration. Behind his shades his eyes had narrow at the man. Both stared at each other, sizing each other up. Robin didn't want to fight but this guy wouldn't let him leave, so he had no chose but to play at his rules. At less in till he could find an opening.

"You know my name but I don't yours. That's a bit rude don't you think?" Robin said as he got in his fighting stance.

"I guess you're right. You can call me Slade." Slade did a little nod to robin as if it was like a bow. Robin did the same before he ran at him.

They traded blow, nether giving the other an opening. Both had to emit that the other was a good fighter. Even with Robin's new strength and speed, Slade was able to match him. Something caught Robin's attention from the corner of his eye, which gave Slade an opening and he was hit across his face. The blow sent him fling to the side and he fell to the ground. Robin shook the hit off and rolled to the side so that he missed Slade's kick.

Robin heard a crunch when the man's foot hit the ground. Getting back to his feet he looked to see what made the sound. His eyes widen as he saw the remands of his sunglass. "Crap!" He said as he closed his eyes.

"Now why would you be wearing sunglass at night?" Slade asked giving the boy a questioning look when he was at his eyes were close. "Is it because you're blind? No, I don't think that's it."

"It's none of your damn business you bastard!" Robin hissed.

"You have quite a mouth on you. A little kitty like you shouldn't be saying things like that." Slade sound amused, as if he was having fun.

"Fuck you!" Robin growled barring his fangs.

Slade chuckled and then attacked. Robin's ears moved when they heard Slade move and he jumped out of the way, and sent an attack of his own. The fight started up again and Slade was impressed that the boy could still fight with his eyes closed. They continued like that for another five minutes before someone called Robin's name.

"Robin over here!"

"X! I thought I saw you earlier."

"Yeah, sorry it took me awhile to get up here. You and your damn heights." Red X said as he head over to the edge of the roof.

Robin jumped over Slade and ran on all fours to get to Red X before Slade could. It might look weird but robin was a lot faster when he ran this way. Seeing that Robin's glass were missing and his eyes were closed, Red X made little noises to let Robin know where he was.

When Robin was close enough he told him to jump. Robin did as he was told, trusting Red X fully. Slade watch as the new comer jumped off the building and grad Robin, who had jumped before him. The thief wrapped his arms around Robin and persisted the sinter of his belt. Slade's eye widen as both boys vanished.

Slade smirked behind his mask. He knew it wouldn't be easy to catch his target, but he didn't think that Robin would have such an interesting bodyguard. Things seemed to have gotten a little more interesting then he originally thought.

** A/N: Here the 4****th**** chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy and haven't been to my friend's house in awhile. It also took forever to type it out. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review! Until next time! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm putting this story up for adoption because I have lost inspiration for it. I can't get into it like I can with my other stories I'm doing. I'm sorry to all those who like this story but I can't keep it going. If anyone wants this and keep it going then PM me and let me know. I will still be doing a Sladin story and have one in the works.**

**The new Sladin is going to be called The Man and his Bird. I don't have a summery for it yet but for those who want to stay with me that's the story's name. I won't remove this story from my page in till someone asks for the story. Again I'm sorry to all those who like this story.**


End file.
